vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Leviathans (Supernatural)
Summary The Leviathans, also called The Old Ones, Chompers, or Levis for short, were ancient, primordial monsters, as well as God's very first beasts. Thus, they predate angels, humans, and the soul itself. The creatures proved to be too hungry and destructive, so God created Purgatory and locked them inside. They were inadvertently released when Castiel opened Purgatory and absorbed all the souls inside in order to defeat Raphael. Upon their release, the Leviathan attempted to conquer the North America and place themselves as the new dominant species on the planet, subsequently harvesting the human race as their primary and abundant food source while eliminating all other competitors and threats to their food. This attempt to subjugate mankind was thwarted through the combined efforts of hunters, angels, demons and even monsters but was ultimately stopped by Dean Winchester and Castiel after they managed to defeat the Leviathans leader and architect of their plan: Dick Roman. According to Crowley the Leviathans themselves disbanded after Dick's death and are scattered but their actual fate is unclear. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown. At least 9-A, likely 7-B Name: The Leviathans, The Old Ones, Chompers Origin: Supernatural Gender: Genderless in True Forms, can assume Male and Female forms Age: Billions of Years Old (Among God's Oldest Creations) Classification: Primordial Monsters, First Beasts Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Enhanced Senses (Leviathans can track Angels, Demons, Humans and Monsters' presences, and one Leviathan could identify that a puddle of blood belonged to Dean simply by looking at it), Immortality (Types 1, and 3), Regeneration (High-Mid in Host, likely Mid-High in True Forms as Angels who can manipulate matter at a cellular level can't kill them), Possession and Shapeshifting (See more details below), Flight (In Purgatory), Poisonous Blood (Capable of killing even angels), Power Nullification (Works even with angels), Durability Negation (Capable of devouring humans, monsters, Demons and even Angels with their jaws) Attack Potency: Unknown, At least Small Building level (Far superior to most monsters), likely City level (Capable of depowering Seraphs with their presence, although this likely doesn't translate to raw power) Speed: Superhuman Movement Speed with Supersonic or even Massively Hypersonic 'Reactions (Powerscaling from Demons and Angels) 'Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Wall level in Host, their True Form's nature as amorphous, possibly non-corporeal blobs of black goo and Regeneration makes them nearly impossible to Kill Stamina: Infinite Range: Standard Melee Range Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Leviathan were able to quickly grasp full understanding of modern technology and systems despite being in Purgatory since the dawn of time. They developed a food additive that cured cancer, AIDS, and other human diseases, and also produced other additives that would kill all other non-leviathan beasts, make humans compliant, as well as one that killed people with undesirable traits such as low body mass, hemophilia and high IQ. In addition, they were able to track the Winchesters' location with complex computer algorithms, something vampires, demons and even angels failed to do or be aware of. Weaknesses: Borax / Sodium Borate is extremely caustic to them, they can become immobile should their hosts be decapitated, and are completely reliant on their leader, Dick Roman (Should he die, Leviathans lose practically all cohesion and intellect, and devolve into mindless monsters). The "Bone Of Righteous Mortal Washed in the Three Bloods of Fallen" can kill them. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Jaws: '''Leviathans possess massive, retractable jaws that are immensely strong and serves as their primary weapon and way to feed. Their jaws can rip open almost anything they bite into, bypassing their prey's durability, up to and including humans, monsters, demons and even Angels. This means that a Leviathan's jaws are capable of not only devouring souls, but non-corporeal beings which predate souls. * '''Possession: '''Leviathans can take over a human host's body and mind by a touch, though unlike demons the process alters the host biologically and appears permanent. Upon possessing a host, they assimilate all of their memories and abilities. * '''Shapeshifting: '''Through physical contact with just one strand of DNA, Leviathans can instantaneously shapeshift their vessel into that person's form, transforming into the person they are in contact with. Upon shapeshifting, the Leviathans assimilate all the memories and skills of that person. They are also capable of mimicking a human's clothing through shapeshifting. Gallery Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Monsters Category:Magical Creatures Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Races Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Murderers Category:Sadists Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Possession Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Blood Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Geniuses Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7